This proposal requests partial support for a one-day symposium entitled Elements in Transition: Are Chemistry and Biochemistry Facing Revolution or Recession? to be held at the 247th American Chemical Society (ACS) national meeting March 16-20th, 2014 in Dallas, TX. The ACS national meetings routinely draw upwards of 20,000 attendees, due to the numerous and wide variety of technical talks hosted by the many divisions of ACS. These presentations give researchers an opportunity to present their scientific results for peer evaluation, but the scientific system within which such research is conducted is rarely subjected to public assessment and peer review. Therefore, this symposium is designed to assess current and pressing issues in scientific research related to ethics, funding, post-graduate employment, and the impact of technology on publishing in the context of rapid technological growth and economic uncertainty. The symposium will also evaluate the effect that such issues will have on the future of scientific research in health-related fields. This willbe accomplished through informative talks given by a diverse set of experts, with each presentation followed by a brief question and answer (Q&A) session. After all the speakers have addressed their individual topics, a final panel session, where the audience can interact with all of the speakers, is intended to generate an open discussion about the interdependence of these multiple internal and external forces and how the scientific process will ultimately be affected by them. Finally, since many of these issues are potentially polarizing, the symposium day will end with a reception intended to promote informal and relaxed interaction among the attendees and the speakers. At this reception, those who are reluctant to speak in a public forum will have an opportunity to discuss their opinions, and all attendees will be able evaluate the symposium's success through survey.